Living Together
is the 19th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on December 1st, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Living Together" Synopsis A test to materialize Gomora's Spark Doll begins. As everyone is excited about the successful experiment, a Dark Thunder Energy strike turns Gomora into EX Gomora! Daichi unites with X, and is forced to fire their Xanadium Beam. He then hears a voice asking "Is that your idea of co-existence?" The artificial life form M1 confronts Xio! Plot The scene opens up in Space, where a Simian-like Creature watches over the Earth from its Atmosphere. Meanwhile on Earth, Xio is about to try out a new Test: Materializing Spark Dolls into their physical forms, with Daichi's own Gomora being used as the Test Subject! Lieutenant Tachibana is concerned about the possible dangers that may be present from the test, but Captain Kamiki and Dr. Guruman believe that they'll have to attempt testing the plan eventually due to the Monsters being of Earth Origins, and they believe that now would be the best time to try. To ensure that no damage is caused however, Xio has setup an extremely powerful energy shield around the testing site in case it is attacked by Dark Thunder Energy. While the possible threat of having to eliminate Gomora if he goes rogue is reiterated by Kamiki, Daichi remains firm on his decision to test out the plan. Using the same Synchronization testing site to revive Gomora's Spark Doll, the test is a success as Gomora is brought into existence. Thanks to the Monster's bond with Daichi, Gomora is completely obediant to Daichi's commands, such as sitting down and holding his arms out, and is also obediant to the other members of Xio as he is able to respond to a Thumbs-Up gesture by Asuna. Suddenly during the test, the Site is attacked by Dark Thunder Energy that rains down from the sky and strikes all over the shield. Unlike the previous strikes though, this attack is far more aggressive than the others, and suddenly, one strike of Dark Thunder Energy that's the biggest they Xio has ever witnessed strikes the shield and destroys it with little effort! With the shield destroyed, more Dark Thunder Energy appears and strikes Gomora, mutating the Monster into EX Gomora! With its new Darker powers causing it to go berserk, EX Gomora attacks the testing site and burrows away, with Daichi following at it! Surfacing in Area K-5, EX Gomora attacks a Harbor, only to be confronted by Ultraman X (whom Daichi transformed into shortly after EX Gomora burrowed away) where the Ultra tries to calm down his berserk friend. However, the Dark Thunder Energy's influence is too strong for EX Gomora to fight, and the Monster fights back against Ultraman X without reason. Inside X, Daichi reasons that the Xanadium Beam is the only method to reduce Gomora back to normal, only for him and Ultraman X to be teleported away by a mysterious voice who condemns their choice. With Ultraman X out of the picture, Xio is left to take care of containing EX Gomora with what they can. However, none of their weapons are able to contain EX Gomora's rampage and the monster annihilates Area K-5, preparing to move into Area K-6! With no other alternative, Kamiki orders that EX Gomora is too dangerous and that the Monster must be put down. Using a new King Joe Feature placed on the Musketty, Xio tries to weaken EX Gomora, but the blast from the attack only enrages EX Gomora even further... Meanwhile, Ultraman X is shrunk down and placed into a Flask by the Simian Creature from before, who reveals himself as M1. M1 states that he has kidnapped Ultraman X to stop him from stopping EX Gomora, as the Life-Form believes that EX Gomora is Gomora's true from, and that the Monster deserves his freedom to be as vicious as he wants. Also while M1 defends that he is not responsible for the Dark Thunder Energy strike that mutated Gomora (or the other previous instances,) he condemns Daichi for accusing him of doing so, and for believing that Humans and Monsters can co-exist peacefully after M1 overheard Daichi's intentions of turning Gomora back into a Spark Doll. However while observing Xio trying to stop EX Gomora's rampage, M1 notices Asuna, who is the only other person besides Daichi who does not wish to kill Gomora as she too believes in Daichi's dream of living in a world where Humans and Monsters can co-exist (despite that she herself is being badly beaten up during EX Gomora's rampage.) M1 looks back on previous moments in Asuna's past and he is surprised to see that Asuna has worked alongside Gomora, proving to M1 that what he's doing is wrong. Having a change of heart (but not saying a word of it,) M1 releases Ultraman X from his imprisonment, and Ultraman X returns to Earth to re-confront EX Gomora mere seconds before the berserk Monster could kill Asuna. Ultraman X then transforms into his Exceed X form and he quickly purifies the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming EX Gomora back to normal. Gomora, now freed from the Dark Thunder Energy's influence, looks all around him and sees the damage in which he has caused as EX Gomora, as well the how badly he hurt Asuna. Filled with guilt for what he's done, Gomora holds his arms out to Ultraman X (much like how Daichi demonstrated for him to do.) Realizing what had to be done, Ultraman X reluctantly was prepared to fire his Xanadium Beam when all of a sudden, Gomora glowed red and transformed back into a Spark Doll once more on his own! As Asuna gathered up Gomora's Spark Doll, M1 informs Ultraman X that he will be watching him to see if he will stay true to his word on achieving co-existence with Monsters. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes